Vampires
Vampires are beings that drink blood to survive and were once humans. Vampires in Supernatural Diares vary. Because of the crossover, there now appears to be two different breeds of Vampires. No offical names have been given to either breed. Appearances The appearances of the two breeds generally only varies slightly. Both generally look completely human to any unknowing person, but when they show their vampiric features, differences are easily noticeable. Fangs Below are two examples in the fangs between the breeds. Vampire Diaries vampires have more traditional looking vampire fangs, while Supernatural vampires have a mouthful of sharper, narrower fangs. However, both breeds can retract their fangs at will. Caroline_in_her_transfomation.png|Vampire Diaires Super06.jpg|Supernatural Eyes Both breeds exhibt normal human eyes, however they also have their differences. Below is a picture of a vampire's eyes from The Vampire Diaries. Their eyes will usually look like this, with visable blood vessels surround the eyes when they feed or are aggitated. Their eyes take on a deep red in color, or even completely black on occasion. Supernatural vampires don't usually change their eyes when they feed, however they have been know to have iridescenent glowing eyes in the dark (like a nocturnal animal). adaer.jpg|Vampire Diaries Powers and Abilities This is where the most differences are generally seen. Vampire Diaries vampires display more abilities than their Supernatural counterparts. Below is a comparative list of both breeds' powers and abilities The powers and abilities they share are generally the same and increase in power with their age. However the abilities that are only displayed through the vampires from The Vampire Diaries have these effects; *'Emotional Control' - Vampires Diaries vampires have the supernatural power and ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. They can "switch off" their ability to feel emotions - such as fear or guilt - allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. *'Decelerated Falling' - Vampires Diaries vampires fall from great heights at a much slower rate than humans, almost appearing to float. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires Diaries vampires can control dreams and the subconscious, giving them the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming. They are also able to distort reality and trap a human in their dreams. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires Diaries vampires have the ability to influence/control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. This however, wont work against an Original vampire. *'Sire Bond' - Vampires Diaries vampires, Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires Diaries vampires possess perfect recall and are unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they stores all their information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. Weaknesses Both breeds have their weaknesses, but Vampire Diaries vampires appear to have more than the Supernatural breed. *'Sunlight' - Vampire Diaries vampires burn in the sun and if left in it for a prolonged period of time, will die. Supernatural vampires however, are somewhat immune to the sun, the only affect they recieve is skin irritation and wont die with prolonged exposure. *'Fire '- Vampires Diaries vampires appear to be extremely flamable and can easily be engulfed in flames which will eventually kill them if not put out. *'Wood' - Wounding a Vampires Diaries vampire with a wooden weapon will cause the vampire to become severely weak. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death. *'Vervain '- Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a Vampires Diaries vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. *'Heart Extraction' - Removing the heart of a Vampires Diaries vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation' - Vampires Diaries vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. If they somehow get in they will presumably suffocate. *'Desiccation' - Vampires Diaries vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. *'Vampire Bloodline' - If an Original Vampires Diaries vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf and the poison is extremely lethal to Vampires Diaries vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck '- Breaking a Vampires Diaries vampire's neck will not kill it, but it will render it unconscious for few minutes. *'Hunter's Curse' - If a Vampires Diaries vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. *'The Cure' - If a Vampires Diaries vampire takes the cure it will become human again. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - It is said that if a Vampires Diaries vampire daggers an original, they will die. *'Dead Man's Blood' - The use of blood from the recently deceased can also be used as a method to incapacitate Supernatural vampires briefly. *'The Colt' - As it can kill almost anything, it can be used against Supernatural vampires. (Has not been confirmed to work on Vampire Diaries vampires) *'Curing Ritual' - Vampirism is rarely curable, with the only known cure being a ritual recorded in a journal by an ancestor of the Campbell Family of hunters. The ritual calls for the blood of the new Supernatural vampire's sire, and will not work if the subject has fed on human blood. The Original Family vs. The Alpha Vampire The Original Family The Original Vampires, or simply The Originals for short, are a group of vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodline and the first generation of vampires, hence the name, making them the oldest vampires in the world. Their name is a term used to describe a progenitor in a vampire bloodline. A number of characteristics differentiates an Original from the vampire bloodline that they beget, but the fundamental difference is that Originals became vampires through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal. The Alpha Vampire The Alpha Vampire was the very first vampire and is the progenitor of all other vampires. It is unknown exactly how old he is, but he mentions he was the thing in the dark when humans first built fire, so it's most likely that he is tens of thousands of years old. When asked, he admitted to knowing about the Leviathans, correlating to his age. He was created by Eve, like all the other Alpha monsters. He created an entire race of Vampires across the world that soon populated into a new civilization. He kept close tabs on his "children" while continuing to populate the world with Vampires for many years. Who is really the first vampire? The real first vampire is Supernatural's Alpha Vampire, who was created tens of thousands of years ago by Eve. Vampire Diaries Original vampires were created approximately one thousand years ago through the use of magic. Turning The act of turning a human into a vampire is different for both species, but follows the same basic idea of ingesting vampire blood. Vampire Diaries Vampire Diaries method of turning humans is slightly more complicated than that of Supernatural's. Vampire Diaries vampires are made when a human ingests a vampire's blood (or is forced blood through injection), and dies within 24 hours of blood ingestion. The human will then "die" but awaken a few hours later, then in transition. To complete the transition into a vampire, the human must feed on human blood. The full transition is then completed within minutes to hours. If they choose not to feed to complete the transition, they will die slowly and painfully. New vampires will have difficulty controlling themselves around blood and more often than not experience severe and dramatic mood swings as they adjust to their enhanced emotions and senses. Their enhanced emotions may overwhelm them, which can cause them to "shut them off". Supernatural Supernatural's method is quicker. All it take to turn a human into a vampire is for them to ingest vampire blood. The transition is immediate and completed within minutes to an hour. New vampires become disorientated and irritated by their new enhanced senses and experience an incredible urge to feed.